


Resting (I-II)

by merionees



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Markers, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:10:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merionees/pseuds/merionees
Summary: Pen and marker sketches of Rinch moments in the Library, inspired by Moments of Bliss (part of Delightfully Chaotic) by Michaelssw0rd.





	Resting (I-II)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Delightfully Chaotic.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437345) by [Michaelssw0rd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelssw0rd/pseuds/Michaelssw0rd). 



> Soundtrack: I Want Everything by Cracker ([X](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DXxPwyMmG3Dw&t=ZjBhODg5NzMyMjJhZjdhZjZkNjMxZGVkYTEyZThmOGQ2ZTYxODJlNyxUYmdyYXNkUQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A24GgcLHe-fE9fRV0ormwfg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmerionees.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F160967386382%2Fmerionees-resting-pens-markers-sketch&m=0)).

Resting I.

Resting II.


End file.
